


Самый запоминающийся опыт

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Спок случайно застает Первую и Пайка за бурным обсуждением.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Самый запоминающийся опыт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по еще не снятому сериалу. Ну и что! )))

— Спок, скажи ему! 

Спок замер на пороге так, что раздвижные двери несколько раз скрипнули, стремясь закрыться, но не имея такой возможности. Пайк бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Только что он крикнул «войдите» таким тоном, будто собирался сказать что-то прямо противоположное. Он стоял возле своего стола, упираясь в него кулаками и смотрел исподлобья. Напротив него стояла такая же мрачная Первая. Взгляды, которыми они только что прожигали друг друга, теперь впились в Спока. Тот едва заметно встряхнулся, беря себя в руки, и все-таки шагнул в двери, стремясь, чтобы скандал в капитанском кабинете не стал достоянием общественности. Когда двери за ним закрылись, Спок осторожно поинтересовался, скользнув взглядом по Первой:

— Что сказать?

— Он опять собирается участвовать в высадке. После совсем недавнего ранения на прошлой. Это глупо и безответственно; капитан, подвергая себя такой опасности, подвергает опасности весь корабль, — Первая быстро взяла себя в руки, и теперь говорила нарочито спокойно, властно выпрямившись, четко разделяя слова.

— Я считаю… — начал Спок.

— Никого не волнует, что ты там считаешь, — отмахнулась Первая. — Просто согласись со мной, что это крайне глупо.

— Я считаю, что это… не очень разумно, — быстро переформулировал Спок, бросив короткий изучающий взгляд на капитана. Многолетняя выучка взял верх и над ним. Не дело, если подчиненные видят, как ты скандалишь с первым помощником, потому Пайк выпрямился, одернул мундир и убрал руки на спину. Весь его вид говорил о том, что опытный капитан лучше знает все на свете, но по заветам Звездного флота, так и быть, выслушает своих подчиненных. Каждый имеет право на неверное мнение. Взгляд капитана же ясно давал понять, что никого не волнует, что там Спок считает.

— Вот видите, сэр, даже юные члены вашего экипажа осознают всю неразумность ваших действий.

— Этот разговор окончен.

— Крис, ты все еще хромаешь. 

— Тебе показалось.

— Сэр, вы на самом деле все еще немного хромаете.

Пайк бросил на Спока очередной мрачный взгляд. «И ты, Брут», — как бы говорил этот взгляд. Спок с честью его выдержал и даже вздернул бровь в знак собственной непоколебимости.

— Это будет рядовая высадка на неисследованную планету земного типа, — сдался Пайк, поморщившись. — Наши сенсоры не засекли совершенно ничего опасного. И никакой разумной жизни. Я просто прогуляюсь вместе со всеми, полюбуюсь видами и, в случае чего, немедленно телепортируюсь на «Энтерпрайз». Это тебя устроит?

— Сэр, вы капитан, меня не должны устраивать ваши решения, я должен исполнять ваши приказы, — отрапортовал Спок.

— Вот видишь, старпом, даже юные члены моего экипажа осознают, что подчинение вышестоящим по званию необходимо.

— Ой, всё, — буркнула Первая. — А ты, — она смерила Спока долгим тяжелым взглядом, — а ты когда-нибудь поймешь, что это такое — быть на моем месте. Тогда и вспомнишь мои слова, — она вновь обернулась к Пайку. — При первых признаках опасности… сэр?

— Разумеется… старпом.

— И я иду с вами.

— Исключено.

Спок едва заметно вздохнул и попытался вспомнить, зачем он вообще сюда пришел. Шел пятый месяц его службы на «Энтерпрайз», и эта служба грозила стать самым запоминающимся опытом в его жизни.


End file.
